Damara Megido
Dla po-zgrzytowej wersji tej postaci, sprawdź Służąca. right|30px|link= |image1=Plik:Damara_sprite.png |caption1= 私はあなたの歯の間に私の乳首を感じるようにしたい。 |alias= |tytuł=Wiedźma Czasu |nazwa=Nieznana |wiek=6 Prawdopodobnie 9 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (19 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Drutotyp |fetch_modus=Nieznany |relacje=Służąca – po-zgrzytowa wersja siebie Aradia Megido – dancestor Rufioh Nitram – Ex-konstant Meenah Peixes – Arcy-rywalka |quirk=Posługuje się bardzo biednym Japońskim zwanym wschodnim akcentem Beforańskim. Jej sposób wyrażania się jest bardzo wyraźnie seksualny lub agresywny. Wykorzystuje fakt, że inni jej nie rozumieją. PODCZAS ROZMÓW Z LUDŹMI. UŻYWA WIELKICH LITER. SŁABY ANGIELSKI. BARDZO SŁODKA OSOBA. |muzyka=The Lost Child Rust Servant Rust Maid Havoc }} Damara Megido 'jest Wiedźmą Czasu, przodkinią Aradii i przed-zgrzytową wersją Służącej. Konflikty w zespole spowodowane przez Meenę Peixes ostatecznie spowodowały u niej rozgoryczenie i odwrócenie się od całego zespołu. Była odpowiedzialna za zainicjowanie zgrzytu, resetując tym jej sesję. Imię Damara została nazwana od ''Damary, rasy owiec domowych. To imię zostało pierwotnie zaproponowane dla Aradii. Podczas gdy Damara jest imieniem celtyckiej bogini płodności, może też być grą słowną dla japońskiego wulgaryzmu だまれ, lub damare, co oznacza zamknij się, lub jakikolwiek inny niegrzeczny sposób mówienia komuś żeby przestał mówić. Nawiązuję to również do samej Damary często mówiącej wulgarnym językiem, choć po japońsku. Historia Przed ich sesją Sgrub, Damara była członkinią gildii trolli mieszkających pośród drzew w tajemniczym lesie. To właśnie tam poznała Rufioha Nitrama, z którym w końcu weszła w rumiany związek, który skończył się dla niej gorzko kiedy Rufioh zdradził ją z Horussem Zahhakiem. Pomimo bycia przez to głęboko zranioną, wykonała akrobatyczny kurwa piruet w przepaść dopiero po rozpoczęciu Sgruba. Damara była graczem Czasu sesji A1, a więc jej planeta w Medium (która wykazuję duże podobieństwo do planety Aradii, Krainy Kwarcu i Muzyki) zawierała konstrukcję zgrzytu. W swoich wysiłkach na rzecz zespołu Meenah Peixes zajęła się nękaniem Damary, męcząc w szczególności temat jej byłego związku z Rufiohem, co ostatecznie spowodowało załamanie Damary. Po tym zaczęła odczuwać głęboką chęć zemsty, paraliżując Rufioha od szyi w dół. Horrus po tym zbudował mu robotyczne ciało konia dla rekompensaty; zostało przez nią również implikowane, że w pewnym momencie mogła zabić Horrusa. W końcu zajęła się Meeną w brutalnym pojedynku, który ostatecznie wygrała i zabiła ją w zemście, co jest przyczyną osiągnięcia przez Meenę boskiego poziomu; nie wydaje się żeby Damara zginęła podczas tego pojedynku sama osiągając boski poziom, a przynajmniej sama Damara nie mówi czy tak się stało. Stąd zakłada się że zaczęła używać swoich mocy czasowych, aby siać spustoszenie w sesji, pojawiając się w różnych punktach czasowych sesji aby sabotować wysiłki innych. Współpracowała z zespołem tylko kiedy trzeba było zainicjować zgrzyt, co zrobiła z radością. Przed tym jak zgrzyt wszedł w życie, Damara została zabita wraz z resztą zespołu przez bombę Meeany, zapewniając im przetrwanie jako duchy w Najdalszym Kręgu W trzeciej części Openbounda , Aranea Serket przedstawia Meenie historię Damary i jej rolę w ich sesji: :'''Wiedźma Czasu nie zawsze 8yła największym awanturnikiem w grupie ... Kiedyś 8yła tak cicha jak mogła 8yć. Pochodząc ze wschodnich prowincji, przemierzyła morze i osiadła w pobliżu lasu ukrywającego gildię Rufioha. Ci dwoje stali się dla sie8ie 8ardzo 8liscy, i dzielili wiele wspólnych zainteresowań! Jednak Rufioh potajemnie zaczął widywać się z kimś innym, wierząc, że ona nic o tym nie wie. Ale ona zawsze podejrzewała jego niewierność, a z 8iegiem czasu rosła w niej rozpacz. Ale jej smutek nigdy nie o8rócił się we wściekłość i złośliwość. Dopóki... Ty się nie zaangażowałaś . ... Po tym jak zaczęliśmy naszą grę, szybko ustaliłaś że wygraną miała 8yć żmudna walka z naszym zespołem. Każdy 8ył zaa8sorbowany jego pro8lemami interpersonalnymi, i nikt nie wydawał się 8yć w dowolnej formie, a8y walczyć w większych 8itwach ... Więc robiłaś co w twojej mocy a8y jak naj8ardziej poróżnić naszą grupę. Odwoływanie się do ich niepewności, zakopanych toporów wojennych, warzenie rywalizacji... nie 8ędąc w stanie zmusić nikogo do konfrontacji z innymi. Twoja teoria mówiąca o tym że zwiększenie u każdego jego stanu agresji lepiej przygotowało8y nas do gry. Miałaś w tym pewien rodzaj racji! Ale dopiero Alternianie mogli to udowodnić. Nie nasza grupa, niestety. 8iedną dziewczyną, która wzięła na sie8ie ciężar twoich taktyk zastraszania była Damara Megido. Mówiłaś jej że jej konstant ją zdradza, przez co czuła się jeszcze 8ardziej przerażona, jednocześnie pchając go głębiej w ramiona jej rywala, aż po prostu pękła. Zaatakowała go, paraliżując go od szyi w dół. W końcu dostałaś agresywną konfrontację której szukałaś. Niestety, uwolniłaś coś jeszcze, coś na co nie 8yłaś przygotowana, i musiałaś radzić sobie z nią samodzielnie. Po długim krwawym pojedynku, za8iła cię. ... :Damara pozostaje wytrącona z równowagi do tej pory. Poprzez zwiększenie jej skłonności do przemocy, zamiast zostać atutem w grze, stała się karam8olem, ar8itralnie pojawiając się w kluczowych momentach całej osi czasu, aby nas sabotować. Tak radykalne zmiany jej oso8owości były spowodowane, w co do dzisiaj trudno mi uwierzyć, jedynie twoimi podżeganiami. Zawsze wydawało się, że inne siły działają w grze, jakby jej akty, choć pozornie chaotyczne, 8yły zgodne z jakimś tajemniczym planem. Oczywiście nie pomaga fakt, że jest tak trudne zrozumienie jej nawet na dzień dzisiejszy. Co dziwne, jedyny raz kiedy 8yła chętna do udzielenia nam pomocy, nastąpił kiedy przygotowywaliśmy się do zainicjowania Zgrzytu. I to była jedyna do8ra rzecz jaką zrobiła, ponieważ nie jestem pewna, kto miał8y możliwość wykonania tego rodzaju uszkodzenia Ruchu Kardynała i uwolnienia swojej energii. To 8yło niemal trochę dziwne jak radośnie stosowała się do naszego planu. Co Rufioh powiedział że powiedziała? Coś o tym, że wszyscy w końcu dostaną to na co zasłużyli ... O którym pomyślałam że 8rzmiał w tym czasie na zmrożonego ze strachu. Ale tak zaprawdę są dwa sposoby patrzenia na to. Jednym z nich jest, jak Zgrzyt zrestartował nasz świat do stanu czystego chaosu, kończąc unicestwianie naszego wszechświata. Ale z drugiej strony, wszyscy dostaliśmy szansę do życia w naszych najśmielszych fantazjach jako dorośli na Alternii! Przynajmniej ty na pewno. I nie wątpię, że ona czuje to samo. Ironicznie, oczywiście, Alterniańska wersja Damary wraz z rebootem przez całe swoje gorzkie życie służyła Doktorowi Zgrzytowi i Lordowi Englishowi jako Służąca, choć jest możliwe, że całkowite uszkodzenie społeczeństwa trolli było czymś co chciała żeby jej przyszłe ja robiło, więc jest to w pewien sposób opis jej najdzikszych fantazji. Gdy Meenah zbierała swoją armię duchów, szybko stało się jasne że Damara (wraz z Kurlozem, Araneą i innymi Vriskami oprócz jednej głównej) nie jest w niej obecna. Można wywnioskować, że nie zdecydowała się do niej dołączyć, ze względu na jej zawirowania z Meeną jak również jej poświęcenie dla Lorda Englisha. Z powodu jej braku znaczenia dla fabuły, nie jest pokazane, co robi w czasie bitwy. Cechy i Osobowość Damara nosi bardzo duże podobieństwo do przed-zgrzytowej siebie kiedy była więziona przez Doktora Zgrzyta – nosi podobne ubrania, ale w innych kolorach, ma taką samą fryzurę kok i używa tego samego specyfikatora starcia (różdżko- lub drutopodobnego); zostało to potwierdzone w komiksie przez Andrewa Hussiego, który zauważa, że nigdy nie powinien uwalniać jej od opieki Doktora Zgrzyta i że jej zachowanie nastoletniego delikwenta jest wynikiem bycia wychowywaną przez metr dwadzieścia kretyna w szelkach, który jest kimś w rodzaju upiornego marionetkowego wujka, choć prawdopodobnie był to żart. Damara doprawia jej mowę szorstkością, lubieżnymi uwagami przy każdej sposobności, nawet podczas rozmowy z Meeną (której nienawidzi). Nie ma pewności czy jej uwagi rzeczywiście można interpretować jako szczere zaproszenie, czy po prostu korzysta z bariery językowej żeby skonfundować innych. Jednak między jej sprośnymi uwagami można odnaleźć dużo fatalizmu i frustracji. Według Aranei, osobowość Damary przeszła tę drastyczną zmianę po wielokrotnym mobbingu Meeny dotyczącego zdrady Rufioha, namawiając ją od rozpaczy do cichego, nieustępliwego gniewu. Rozmawiając z dzieciakami, wydawała się bardzo miła i rozmawiała z nimi łamaną angielszczyzną. Nie wiadomo jednak czy chciała z nimi grać aby myślały o niej jako osobie nieszkodliwej. Damara pokazała że nie ma żadnych skrupułów wobec zgniecenia lususa jej byłego konstanta, i dano mocno do zrozumienia, że użyła swoich zdolności czasowych żeby przeszkadzać jej kolegom w ramach rewanżu. Relacje Rufioh Nitram Damara była w konstantyźmie z Rufiohem dopóki ich związek nie zakończył się, ponieważ Rufioh zaczął ją zdradzać z Horussem. Jak wcześniej wspomniano wydarzenie to było obiektem szykanowań Meenah, co spowodowało duże zmiany w Damarze i jej dystansowanie się od swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Rufioh jeszcze zwierza się Damarze o rzeczach dotyczących jego obecnego związku, o których nie chciał powiedzieć innym, a ona wydaje się oferować mu rady (choć dość tendencyjne), choć też wciąż wydaje się płatać mu okrutne figle od czasu do czasu. Meenah Peixes Meenah pod lichym pretekstem bycia "dobrym liderem" i "pomagania jej zespołowi", mocno prześladowała i nękała Damarę. Specjalnie kierowała nieudanym związkiem Damary za pomocą Rufioha, przynosząc biedaczce jeszcze większą ilość złości i bólu przez rozdrapywanie prawie zagojonej rany. Jednocześnie Meenah zostawiła dręczenie Damara "innym siłom", które były uważane za grę. Możemy tylko przypuszczać, że chodzi o wpływ Lorda Englisha. Po tym jak Damara zaskoczyła i zabiła i Meenah oraz sparaliżowała Rufioha, oddaliła się generalnie od grupy jej przyjaciół. Kurloz jest potencjalnym wyjątkiem, ponieważ zarówno on i Damara służą Lordowi Englishowi. Jednak do tej pory nie zostały pokazane żadne interakcje pomiędzy tą dwójką. Porrim Maryam W przeciwieństwie do większości trolli z A1, Porrim wydaje się darzyć Damarę pewną dozą sympatii. Traktuje Damarę jak można traktować przyjaciela w potrzebie, mówiąc do niej: "Porozmawiamy później", gdy gracz zbliża się do niej i Kanayi jako Damara w trzeciej części Openbound. Chociaż pozornie jest nieco rozdrażniona wtargnięciem Damary, w komentarzu Porrim implikuje, że dba o Damarę wystarczająco, aby utrzymać pozory przyjaźni albo przynajmniej polubownych relacji z nią, co jest czymś więcej niż można powiedzieć o niektórych jej znajomych z A1. Horuss Zahhak Znajomość pomiędzy Horussem i Damarą jest w dużej mierze niejasna, ale Damara mówi że nieustannie ostrzega Rufioha o słabościach w jego konstantyźmie. Jednak Horuss nie może odbyć z nią znaczącej rozmowy, ponieważ nie rozumie jej niskokrwistej mowy. Również nazwała go dziwolągiem w pewnym momencie dając mocno do zrozumienia, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za jego śmierć. Aradia Megido W pewnym momencie w życiu pozagrobowym, Damara wydała się spotkać Aradię w jakimś stopniu, jak wynika z Aradii będącej wystarczająco zaznajomionej z zachowaniem Damary, by zrozumieć ulgę Meenah nie widzącą żadnego podobieństwa między nimi. Terezi i Latula Pyrope Latula jest świadoma niszczycielskich tendencji Damary, gdyż widziała potrzebę chronienia przed nią śpiącego Mituny. Terezi najwyraźniej też jest świadoma tendencji Damary, również chroniąc przed nią śpiącego Karkata. Ciekawostki * Japoński Damary celowo jest gówniany i ma być to wyraźnie dla tych, którzy mówią tym językiem; został wygenerowany poprzez spisanie jej dialogów w języku angielskim, a następnie przetłumaczonych za pomocą Google Translatora. Jak ujął to Hussie, więc tak naprawdę nie jesteś autentycznym japońskim trollem, jesteś fałszywym japońskim trollem. W trakcie gry, możemy znaleźć link z transkryptem wszystkich rozmów Damary, aby umożliwić ludziom uruchomienie go za pomocą Google Translatora, aby zobaczyć, co mówi. * Jej tytuł jako Wiedźmy Czasu jest częścią progresji dotyczącej przed- i po-zgrzytowych zmian klas pomiędzy danzestorami. Tytuły przed-zgrzytowych trolli to Wiedźma Czasu, Służka Przestrzeni, Sylf Blasku, i Złodziej Życia, podczas gdy po-zgrzytowa sesja obejmuję Służkę Czasu, Sylfa Przestrzeni, Złodzieja Blasku, i Wiedźmę Życia. * Damara zabijając Meenah tworzy paralelę do Aradii zabijającej Vriskę. W obu przypadkach każda była dręczona w pewnym stopniu przez inne osoby, a stała się gwałtowna po rozpoczęciu gry. Oba morderstwa pozwoliły zabitym wznieść się do Boskiego Poziomu. * Obie ofiary były złodziejami, i obie zostały zabite przez Megido będącymi konsekwentnie Bohaterkami Czasu. * W MINI STARCIU, Rufioh i Damara są widziani ubrani jak para z anime/mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca. To odwołuje się do ich członkostwa w gildii Rufioha i ich dotychczasowej relacji. * Podobnie jak ten Aradii, jej talksprite nie posiada ostrych zębów. * Podczas Openounda, Damara jest widoczna paląca skręt czegoś. Choć zawartością mogło być coś innego niż tradycyjne ludzkie narkotyki. Mógł to być śluz nasenny lub kocimiętka (którą domniemanie palą Kurloz i Meulin podczas trzeciej części Openbounda), albo palenie jest tylko taktyką mającą bardziej seksowny wygląd, co może oznaczać że jej zachowanie może być wpływem narkotyku, co teoretycznie pokazywałoby że marihuana ma taki sam wpływ na trolle jak na ludzi. Jest jednak pewne że była pod wpływem ludzkiej kultury, ponieważ inne trolle są zdezorientowane papierosami Cronusa, a nawet on sam nie wydaje się w pełni rozumieć ich ideę, ponieważ mówi że zapalenie papierosa byłoby marnotrawstwem. * Pełne imię i nazwisko Damary i Aradii może zostać dokładnie zapisane w języku japońskim (odpowiednio ダマラ メギド i アラディア メギド). Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Dancestorzy Kategoria:Niskokrwiści en:Damara Megido ru:Дамара Мегидо